As one of three core laboratories in the RCMI program, the Cell, Molecular and Bioinformatics Core (CMB Core) will continue to provide state of the art comprehensive cell and molecular biology as well as in vitro bioassay support to a wide range of biomedical research projects at Xavier University. The core will further expand its capabilities to include Next-Generation sequencing, antibody Arrays and cell based pharmacokinetics assays. With a newly-added bioinformatics facility, the core will also be able to provide comprehensive statistical, genomic and pathway analysis services. The long term goal of the CMB Core is to improve the biomedical research capacity of Xavier University by enhancing the capabilities of biomedical research projects and programs on campus. To achieve this goal, the CMB Core has three specific aims: 1) Provide cell, molecular and bioinformatics support services to faculty research projects. 2) Provide direct support to the RCMI Major Instrument and Drug Discovery and Delivery Cores. 3) Provide technical training and education to researchers at Xavier and local institutions. The CMB Core will be managed by a faculty director responsible for cell and molecular activities and a co-director responsible for bioinformatics facility services. The core will provide salary support for three staff scientists (two PhDs) that are complemented by two core staff (one PhD) supported by the Louisiana Cancer Research Consortium. Together, these core staff will provide a wide range of expertise to cover all core services. Operation of the core is specified in the Core Operation Plan (COP) that will be continually updated by the Core Advisory Committee (CAC).